rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Projects
C Crystal Nova A noob game. It had an ABS. Scenario One Characters =Clyde = =Awsom = Crystal Nova Version Holy WTF A commentary/critique made to illustrate the absurdities and stupidities present in a noob game called Crystal Nova. E The Elements of Power A series created by The Supreme Inquisitor and Silvercrow featuring some very memorable villains including Fenrir, Gold, and Luthodiel Everminte. Inevitably cancelled after 8 incomplete games. The premise of the games was a world where certain people had command over magical "Elements" of nature. This plot attribute gave the game's title two meanings, a very literal meaning concerning the "Elements of Power" granted to certain individuals, and "Elements of Power" as in "Attributes of Power". The game is admittedly similar to Camelot's Golden Sun series, although the main idea for The Elements of Power was only coincidentally similar, as the basis of the plot had been created before Golden Sun was released to North America. Silvercrow has mentioned possibly picking up the project again in the future and presenting it in a different way, or making it into a novel. Nothing has been formally decided as of now. L Legends of Gylvistia Story ~Plot Explanation~ The people of Rylvistia had lived happily on their planet for millenia. However, one fateful day the core of the planet stopped spinning, sending Rylvistia to its doom. The Warlocks, powerful Rylvistian wizards, quickly cast transportation bubbles about the others and sent them off into space, without knowing where they were going. Later, they touched down on the surface of Gylvistia, a new planet. But the people need a King... Part I: Khronos The last planet was old, here we are, running from our own self-forged fate. Human's desperate attempt at immortality. To say it bluntly, It blew up. Our Warlocks did their best to get us out. I suppose they look to me as leader. I'm young for a king, and I think it should be fair to let someone else try for the throne as well. Funny thing is, we all know the advisors really rule the country, that leaves me a lot of time to do other things. Years pass so fast, it all becomes a blur. The throne is still undecided, I still refuse to wear the crown. The responsibility seems too much for me. But Aaron Blackstar? He's messed up in the brain. He wants to overtax and have complete monocracy. He feels as if everyone is there to obey him. I don't like the way things are turning out. Part II: Loki When my father, an accomplished Warlock, said that the planet was going to die, I thought perhaps he had indulged a bit too heavily in my mother's famous nectar; then he explained his reasoning. Supposedly, the core of the planet had stopped spinning. I laughed again, figuring that surely this would not result in such a disaster. Then the physics were explained to me. . . It was astounding. I had only a few months to live on Rylvistia? I would treasure life. . . That came to a screeching halt the next week, when it happened. Huge cracks appeared in the surface of the earth, then gashes, and then the whole thing split. The Warlocks were frantically casting large bubbles of protection around groups of people, families. A few days later, we touched down on the surface of Gylvistia, our numbers pared down from half to a tenth. Khronos has always been strong, and I trust him. He's helped us meet the true inhabitants of the planet, and has paid to have me leave for Literia in a few weeks. I could't ask for a better friend. Part III: Blackstar After the destruction of that old planet, and after the people touched down on the fertile green fields of Gylvistia, the people needed a leader. I was prepared to be that leader--ready to make a sacrifice for the people. But that child stopped me. Oh, I know his name alright-Kronos. Brat had been fed from a silver spoon all his life. All I want is a fair chance to be King and help rebuild this country. It looks like I'm going to have to resort to dirtier methods if I want the greater good. All I do, I do for the people. Characters Characters Playable Characters =Khronos = Name: Khronos Age: 22 Occupation: Blacksmith/Politician Weapon of Choice: Broadsword Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Dark Brown Khronos is the main character of the story, a strong, willing young man who grew up on his daddy's knee in the blacksmith shops. He has a lot of influence on others, which may have something to do with his impressive size. =Loki = Name: Loki Age: 19 Occupation: Warlock, Hunter Weapon of Choice: Sword and Bow Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Loki is probably Khronos's best friend, and a bit of a mischevious soul. He can't sit around for long and loves a good hunt. More Playables are coming soon, we just need to think up names and design 'em! Non-Playable Characters =Aaron Blackstar = Name:Aaron Blackstar Age: 32 Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: White Aaron Blackstar is not a power hungry tyrant, just someone with good intentions that got away with him. Blackstar is a poewerful Warlock and is quite intelligent. He has grown up in the midst of politics, is rich, and is difficult to impress. Screenshots & Other Media http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f206/cereusprods/worldscreen.jpg -- The World Map. http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f206/cereusprods/screenporttown-1.jpg -- The Port Town of Arrin. http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f206/cereusprods/screenhovel.jpg -- A tiny hovel. http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f206/cereusprods/screenbedroom.jpg -- A bigger House. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v331/reptilllier/khronoscoloring.jpg -- Some of Rep's unfinished Legends art. External Links http://www.rmxp.org/forums/showthread.php?t=4317 Project Thread R The REAL Critique An rm2k game made by abyssal_leviathin. It is a critique of a n00bish game made by his friend Zero. It is light hearted in tone and stars the villain of Soulstorm Legacy. It was inspired by Crystal Nova version Holy WTF. The Basic Premise The basic idea behind "The REAL Critique" is that the player plays through Zero's n00b game "The Search for the Forgotten Cure" and on occasion "Storma" will arrive with theme music playing and point out funny things, glitches or n00bish aspects of the game before disappearing and allowing the player to resume normal play. The Title Originally it was just known as "The Critique," but when the first version Abyssal sent Zero failed to work, he sent another, functional copy renamed "The REAL Critique." "Storma" Storma was a previous iteration of the character Anchein of Belial from Abyssal's project Soulstorm Legacy. Theme Music The song used by Abyssal as Storma's theme music was Dodeccaheedron by Aphex Twin. S Search for the Forgotten Cure A n00bish game made by Zero It used the RTP version 1.32 for rm2k. Storyline Alex (called Alexandra at some points) is a youth of questionable gender whose sister has fallen ill with a dreaded disease called Dragacitas. The local doctor knows how to cure the disease, but lacks the ingredients to do so. Alex must embark on a journey collecting ingredients to save his sister. Characters Alex/Alexandra With his long green hair and inconsisten dialogue, Alex's gender could be questioned. Whether he's actually a man or not doesn't change the fact that he has a good heart and would risk it all to protect his sister. Strangely enough he looks like an elf unlike the rest of his family members. Greg Kept in the castle dungeon for crimes unknown, Greg is a man who looks like a zombie. He explains that it was the result of the king's guards feeding him leftovers from the royal wizard's experiments. He claims to be 137 years old. Alex's Evil Twin Sister Alex has another sister, this one isn't so nice. The Evil Twin Sister was the one who spread dragacitas-causing goo all over the world in the first place. Jesse A little boy who had somehow gotten lost in the caverns under the castle dungeon. The Dragon Lord A demonic being of fearsome strength who dwells under the castle dungeon. Category:Videogames